


The Night Before The Wedding

by JunoInferno



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Las Vegas, Vegas Wedding, not an SB story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle French has come to Las Vegas to get married before she can do that she finds herself waking up married to someone who is definitely not her fiancé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was recently discovered that the glorious ship of Rumbelle does not have enough waking up married in Vegas fic which seems a travesty. Obviously, we cannot let this stand so I along with several others will be remedying that. As always, please let me know what you think and happy reading!

Belle French awoke with the satisfaction of someone who had been thoroughly banged before going to bed. The bliss of rest after joyous exhaustion. She smiled to herself, arching her back with her eyes closed, eager to soak up the feeling of pure contentment.

The hotel room was half-shaded and she looked next to her to see the outline of a particularly fine ass.

She reached out to squeeze it when she had a revelation.

This was not her fiance’s ass.

Belle froze, unsure of what this meant, her blissful afterglow quickly vanishing in an onslaught of adrenaline-fueled anxiety.

Regaining her senses, she noted that many things about the man naked in bed next to her were different from Will. For one, his longish hair, brown with touches of silver. Oh, yeah, he was older. Shorter.

Definitely not the man she had come to Vegas to marry.

It was at that time she noticed a gold band on her finger.

That had not gone well, had it?

* * *

 

**THE NIGHT BEFORE**

  
“Here’s to the best bachelorette party ever!,” Ruby shouted.

“To Belle!,” Ariel added.

Belle’s friends whooped and cheered as they clinked glasses. She drank her champagne quietly. They were out for a Vegas bachelorette party, drinks, every club in town, watching the sunrise, everything before Belle’s wedding the next night. Belle knew she ought to have been excited for a number of reasons, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to it.

“And again, I’d like to thank Belle for not putting us through the agony of another formal wedding,” said Emma.

“I’m right here,” said Mary Margaret.

“It’s not just you, it’s princess over there,” said Emma, motioning her glass at Aurora.

“I’ll admit, I have been a little picky,” said Aurora.

Mulan, sitting next to her, snorted. “A little?”

“Hey!,” Aurora teased back. “I’m just glad Belle gave us all this chance to relax.”

The spectre of the party of herself nodded.

“You okay, Belle?,” asked Ariel.

Belle nodded. “Fine.”

“No cold feet?,” asked Ruby. “Because we can blow this town right now?”

Belle shook her head. “That won’t be necessary, Ruby.”

“Come on,” said Aurora. “Let’s dance.”

Emma groaned. “Fine, but then we’re going to the place I saw on the Travel Channel with the deep fried Oreos.”

“Come on, Belle,” said Ruby, dragging her along.

Belle went out on the floor and attempted to dance with her friends.

* * *

 

**TODAY**

Belle tried to control her breathing.

Okay, this was bad. So bad.

She should sneak out. Yes, that was it, find her clothes and run.

Still, that plan was fraught with its own consequences. For one, what if she actually was married to this guy? She was probably going to have to talk to him about how they could be not married, considering she was scheduled to marry someone else later that day.

Or she could just run and run and hope this chapter of her life never caught up with her.

The decision was taken away from Belle by the ringing of the phone. She jumped ever so slightly at the noise as the man fumbled for the phone in his half awake state.

“What?,” he grumbled. “Alright, alright, Regina, keep your knickers on. I’ll be there.”

So, he was Scottish.

Slowly Belle watched as the man went through the same reasoning process, looking to the gold band on his ring finger and finding her with the sheet now pulled around her.

“Right...” he said. “That’s not gone well, has it?”

She didn’t answer.

“Well, no offense, personally, I mean obviously you’re...” He stopped mid-sentence staring at her.

“Listen, this may seem a wee bit heartless, but I’m supposed to be giving a speech to about ten thousand lawyers in about an hour so if we could just save the part where we flip out for another couple of hours?”

“Save it?,” asked Belle.

He struggled to his feet. “Yeah, if we could just deal with it then...”

It was not that Belle noted the scarred flesh on his leg, briefly fighting recollections of kissing her way up and down said leg to his rather large...

“Estate law,” he said.

“What?”

“It’s all about wills, contracts. Contracts are what I am good at. You don’t see a speech or a cane around here, do you?”

Belle got out of the bed, the full throttle of the previous night’s alcohol intake hitting her. She paused, fighting the nausea. She supposed she really ought to try and help him look. They were married after all, it seemed polite.

Belle flipped on the light and it illuminated the trail of her discarded clothing. She tried not to focus on the fact that her panties seemed slightly ripped and instead focused on the fact that she did manage to find something that looked rather speech like under her marriage certificate.

“Is this it?,” Belle asked, her voice cracking, putting the certificate to the side for the moment.

“Yes, thank you, dearie.” He had managed to locate a gold-handled cane. “I need to take a shower. Feel free to order something.”

He disappeared into the bathroom.

As she heard the water in the shower start, Belle made the decision to bolt.

She was a horrible person and she was going to hell. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
**LAST NIGHT**

“Did you see that guy out there?”

Belle shook her head at Ruby as her friend reapplied red lipstick.

“The redhead. Apparently there’s some lawyer convention or something that he’s with. Do you think I should sleep with him?”

Belle shrugged.

“Okay, what is your deal?”

“I can’t tell you who to sleep with, Ruby.”

“No, but you’ve hardly said anything all night! Are you excited? Nervous? What?” Belle didn’t respond. Ruby groaned loudly. “Speak to me, Belle!”

“I don’t know! I just don’t... I don’t feel anything.”

Ruby looked taken aback. “Okay, that’s not good.”

“I am fine.”

“No, you’re not. Your mom died two months ago, maybe rushing straight into this wedding thing wasn’t a great idea.”

Belle stared at herself in the mirror. “No, it’s fine. Will’s great.”

“Yeah...” said Ruby.

“What if I never do anything with my life?”

“Maybe it’s time to revisit this whole wedding thing... Like, seriously.”

“No, I’m fine.” She waved her hand dismissively and began walking out.

“Belle!,” Ruby called. “Belle!”

Belle disappeared into the crowd of dancers and out of the club.

She wasn’t in the mood to dance. She wasn’t in the mood to do anything.

They were staying at the Paris Hotel and Casino, the only concession she had asked for in this arrangement. After all, not like they could afford a trip to the real Paris. No, she would have to content herself with a view of this Eiffel Tower. She wandered back towards the elevators when she spotted the Cafe Belle Madeleine.

Well, it had her name in it and it wasn’t as if chocolate was a bad thing.

She walked inside and ordered half the dessert case to the bemusement of the clerk then took her tray only to find there was no place to sit. The whole place was crowded with people who were having a much better time than her.

Except for one man sitting alone with coffee and a stack of papers he was writing onto.

“Excuse me?”

He looked up at her. She was temporarily startled by his brown eyes. They were just.

Right. Focus on the dessert.

“Do you mind if I sit here?”

“Do we have to talk?”

She shook her head. “No. Actually, I should be pretty busy stuffing my face.”

He waved his hand at the empty chair. “Be my guest, dearie.”

* * *

 

 

**TODAY**

Belle breathed a sigh of relief as she arrived back in her hotel room.

“Hey, lady.”

She jumped as Ariel turned the corner.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Ariel looked her up and down. “What did happen to you?”

Belle gripped the small desk in the room, trying to regain control of her life.

“I am a horrible person and I am going to hell.”

Ariel furrowed her brow. “Did you drive out to the desert and shoot someone?”

“Did I what?!”

“I’ve seen Casino.”

There was another knock on the door and Belle jumped again.

“Belle, Ariel?” It was Mulan. “Are you in there? I’ve got a problem.”

Ariel shrugged at Belle and opened the door. Mulan entered the room.

“I’ve done something terrible,” said Mulan.

“Get in line,” Belle muttered.

Mulan snapped her head at her. “I had sex with Aurora!”

Ariel gasped.

“Well, I got married and had sex! A lot of sex!,” said Belle.

“You and Will had the wedding without us?,” asked Ariel.

“Ariel! Would I be going to hell if I had married Will and had sex with him?!”

“Technically, I don’t think you can go to hell for having sex if you’re married no matter who it is,” said Mulan.

“The wedding’s tonight!,” said Ariel.

“Yes! I know that, Ariel!”

Belle sat down on the bed.

“Okay, Mulan, not that what you said isn’t important, but we do all know it happened in college. More than once,” said Ariel, patting her on the shoulder to the black haired girl’s contempt. “So, let’s deal with Belle’s problem first. Okay, first of all, who did you marry?!”

Belle froze.

Right. A name would have been good.

“He sounded Scottish...”

Mulan put her head in her hands. “Are you serious?”

“He was older... He had a cane.”

“How much older was he?!”

“I don’t know!”

“What do you know?!,” Ariel demanded.

“He has a nice ass!”

“So, we just need to go find the old guy with a cane and a nice ass,” said Mulan.

“Yes, we do exactly that and we go get one of those Kim Kardashian annulments and you can marry Will,” said Ariel.

“You want her to lie to Will?,” asked Mulan.

“I can’t lie to Will,” said Belle.

“Thank you,” said Mulan.

“No, I mean, I literally can’t lie to Will because there are some things he definitely won’t miss.”

“Did you get a tattoo?,” asked Ariel.

“Great, maybe it’s got her husband’s name on it,” Mulan drawled.

“No...”

“Then what?”

Belle tried to make the words form. “It seems we both enjoyed a bit of biting.”

“Biting?!,” Mulan exclaimed. “What sort of kinky shit are you into?”

“Well, how bad is it?,” asked Ariel. Belle didn’t answer. “If we’re gonna help you, we have to know the damage.”

Belle sighed and pulled down the top of her dress revealing what had not been the biggest love bite but was swelling quite nicely on the top of her breast.

Mulan just shook her head in dismay.

“You’re supposed to get married tonight!,” Ariel exclaimed in dismay.

“I know that!”

Ariel pointed at the bathroom. “Go take a shower! We are going to come up with a plan!”

* * *

  
Showered and dressed Belle followed Ariel and Mulan on their march down to the lobby.

“Do you think he’s gambling?,” asked Ariel. “Old people love to gamble. Let’s check the slot machines.”

“He wasn’t that old, Ariel,” Belle countered.

“Yeah, come on, he’s obviously still got something going for him judging by the bruises.”

“Not helping!,” Ariel hissed. “You’re a cop. Do something!”

Mulan turned to Belle. “Did he mention anything else? Anything that might help us find him? Or you know, his name?”

Belle thought back. “He said he was giving a speech to a bunch of lawyers.”

“The convention! Ruby hooked up with a guy from it!,” said Ariel. “It’s right here in the hotel. He must be one of the speakers.”

“So glad you had a cop to figure that out,” Mulan said dryly.

“Come on...”

They asked directions and arrived at the convention center side of the hotel where there were lots of lawyers and a schedule of events posted.

There was a poster for the keynote speech given by Raghnall Gold complete with intimidating picture.

“Is that him?,” asked Mulan.

Belle nodded, unable to speak.

Ariel read from the poster. “All Magic Comes With A Price: The Ins and Outs of Estate and Contract Law.”

“Well, let’s just go find him so you can get an annulment.”

They walked towards the entrance.

“Sorry, ladies, you need your badges to get in here.”

“It’s fine,” said Ariel. She pointed at the poster. “She’s married to that guy.”

He snorted. “Yeah, I doubt it.”

Mulan crossed her arms. “What? You don’t think she could get that guy?”

“No, I don’t think he could get her.”

“That’s not very nice,” said Belle.

“Oh, come on, lady, don’t act like you don’t know you’re hot.”

Belle now grew furious. “Why? Are you saying he’s not hot? He is too hot!”

Ariel turned to Belle. “You think he’s hot?”

“Well, I’m not going to sit here and listen to this jerk call my husband ugly! Or you for that matter!”

“Whoa, calm down, Belle!,” exclaimed Ariel.

“Is it some kind of daddy issues you’re trying to work out?,” asked Mulan.

“I do not have daddy issues!”

Mulan frowned and tilted her head. “Are you sure?”

Soon enough they heard applause and the doors to one of the large conference rooms opened. Lawyer after lawyer filed out and eventually Belle spotted her husband.

He looked different with clothes, but she had no problem finding anything to appreciate in the expensive suit he wore. He was making polite conversation with some of the other lawyer types. He spotted Belle and gave a slight wave.

She dumbly waved back.

“What? You two have a special wave now?,” asked Ariel.

“I don’t know, it’s just a wave.”

“Shut up. He’s coming over.”

Belle waited anxiously as he made his way over. Ariel and Mulan prepared themselves for battle, arms crossed.

“Hello, Belle.”

“Hi.”

He looked at Mulan and Ariel. “Some of your friends, I take it?”

“Yes.”

He nodded. “So, I suppose you want to do the part where we flip out now?”

“Yes, that would be good.”

“I believe it’s just a hearing at the courthouse. We can just go up to my room and get the marriage certificate.”

“That would be fine.”

He motioned for her to lead the way and Ariel and Mulan followed.

“Are we all coming?”

Belle turned to her friends. “I can do this on my own.”

“Can you?,” asked Ariel. “We’re supposed to meet everyone- including Will- for lunch.”

“Well, you’re just going to have to make an excuse for me because I have to go get an annulment.”

“I don’t think you should go alone.”

“What? Are you worried I’m going to go get married again? I’ve already done that.”

Ariel glowered as Belle walked away with Gold.

* * *

  
**LAST NIGHT**

  
Gold looked up at the woman who had sat across from him. First he had tried to ignore the woman. Then he had decided that if he had to have someone sharing a table with him while he worked on this damn speech, it was fortunate for him that she was quite pleasant to look at even if she was devouring cake at an alarming rate.

Then she was crying.

He tried to let it pass. Then the others around him began to glare at him as he was the man at the table and they assumed the cause of the crying.

So he had no choice but to put his pen down and look up at her with big, pendulous tears coming out of those blue eyes and a mouth smeared with frosting.

“Is something wrong?”

She shook her head, sniffling.

“Really? Because to the untrained eye, it would look as if something is wrong, dearie.”

“I’m getting married tomorrow,” she sobbed. “This is supposed to be my bachelorette party.”

“Well, I’m no expert, but I think you’re missing a few steps.”

“No, I left my party. I’m not this pathetic.”

He kept his mouth shut on that one, but she understood the accusation all the same.

“I have friends. I have a fiance. He’s... nice.”

Gold snorted. “He’s nice?”

“What’s wrong with nice?”

“Nice is what you say about someone when you can’t think of anything else to say. Nice is the bare minimum.”

“He doesn’t ask for too much.”

He snorted again.

“What?!,” Belle demanded.

“Solid basis for a lifetime of happiness right there.”

“You don’t think we’ll be happy?”

“Do you think you’ll be happy?”

“He makes me smile.”

Gold rolled his eyes.

“Smiling is happy.”

“Smiling can be happy, but it isn’t always, particularly from a woman who’s just eaten a tray of cakes and is crying into them.”

Her lip began to quiver and he feared the crying was about to start again. He sighed and stood, gathering his cane and his papers.

“Come on,” he said.

“What?”

“You clearly need a drink and I am going to buy you one. Unless you do not want one in which case you just tell me to bugger off.”

* * *

 

**TODAY**

 

Belle rode the elevator in silence next to Gold.

“Your friends didn’t seem pleased.”

“Well, they came for my wedding and...”

“Wrong wedding?”

“Yeah,” said Belle. She looked up at him. “How much do you remember of last night?”

He let out a long breath. “I remember drinking and thinking how it seemed like a very good idea to drink more.”

Belle nodded. “Yes, everything seemed like a good idea.”

There was a lull of silence between them again.

Finally, Gold spoke.

“Listen, I know this is the part where I’m expected to be a gentleman and say everything was my fault and I wholeheartedly regret it, but I can’t.”

She turned her head for an explanation and his eyes met hers.

“I am not a gentleman. While it may have been a rude awakening for you, I am a right selfish bastard and I can safely say that waking up married to you is going to go down as a huge highlight in my life even if it is for half a day.”

“I’m a highlight?,” Belle asked.

“Yes,” he said as if it was obvious.

The elevator door dinged and Gold waited for her to step out. She did and he followed, the cane tapping softly on the carpeted hall.

She spun around and grabbed him by his lapels, smashing her lips against his. He met her every turn, his long fingers running through her hair. She pushed him up against the wall, pressing her body against his.

She was a horrible person and she was going to hell. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

  
**LAST NIGHT**

Belle shook her head as her drink came out.

“I don’t know if I should,” said Belle. She looked up at Gold. “I already had two champagnes.”

He shook his head at her.

“As I said, if you really don’t want one, that’s up to you, but you have been crying into a tray of cakes and it’s not helped, so...”

She took her drink off the counter.

“I am not crying because I’m getting married,” she said decisively. 

“Would you be crying if you weren’t getting married?”

“I... don’t know.”

“Well,” Gold said, picking up his Scotch, “if it were me, I would keep drinking.”

“Is that your advice?”

“I never said it was good advice, but you Australians can handle your drink, can’t you? Or at least you think you can...”

Belle knocked back the glass, finishing it without taking the glass from her lips. She put it back down to find Gold staring at her.

“Very impressive.”

* * *

 

**TODAY**

Belle kissed him harder, wanting nothing but to be close to him.

“Belle, Belle-”

He stilled her hand and she looked up at him anxiously. His tongue flicked out to his lips.

“Not in the hall,” he said in a low voice full of promise.

Belle grinned and they made their way down to the suite. Gold spent what seemed like an interminable amount of time fighting the door. She almost mewled at the agony of the wait, bouncing on her feet and finally squeezing his ass to spur him into finally getting the damn thing open.

They flew into the room as soon as the door was open and Belle began to kiss him again as they headed for the bed. She pushed him back against the bed, helping him shrug off his jacket and running her hand over the planes of his chest, just as satisfying as she could fleetingly remember the night before.

She shucked her heels and sat up to start taking off her blouse. His hand covered hers and she feared he was going to stop this.

“May I?,” he asked.

She nodded in a daze and he sat up to carefully unbutton the shirt, running his hands along her tummy, tracing his fingers up to the lacy white cup of her bra and the love bite.

“However did you do this?,” he asked circling it with his finger.

“You did that,” she pouted at him.

“Oh, dear...” He looked up at her. “Shall I make it better?”

She nodded wordlessly again and he pushed the blouse from her shoulders, his fingers following the path over the cups of the bra and back. He unfastened her bra and she shrugged to let it fall down. He tossed it to the side and turned his attention to her bare breasts. He leaned over and kissed the mark he had left at first, then licking around it, attending to each mark. He settled his mouth against her nipple, toying at the other with his hand, the other pushed against her bag. Belle whined, feeling pathetically needy but that didn’t stop her from grinding against him as he continued his attentions. She went to divest him of his shirt, tie, vest and jacket.

She had never wanted sex this much before. Usually it was a humdrum affair that she penciled in once or twice a week and since her mother had died...

Pushing the thought away, she went to unbuckle his belt and palmed him inside his trousers. She smiled at what she found, gaining back fleeting memories of the previous night and just how good he had felt inside her.

“Oh, Belle...”

She didn’t like the loss of his mouth on her and shoved his head to the other breast. He eagerly obliged as she stroked him.

His hands went under her skirt and Belle keened as he placed his hand against her mound. He shoved off her panties and she met his eyes. They were blown out as she shoved his pants and boxers down.

She didn’t want to wait, barely registering his gasp as she took him in hand to line them up. She sank down on him.

* * *

 

**LAST NIGHT**

  
“But you don’t love him,” said Gold.

“I didn’t say that.”

“But you didn’t say you did.”

Around them, the bar was filled with French pop songs and they could hear the casino floor in the distance. Gold took another sip of Scotch and looked up at Belle.

“I don’t know,” said Belle.

“Well, you have a day to decide.”

“Wait, do you mean not go through with it?”

Gold furrowed his brow. “Yes, that would be exactly what I mean.”

She shook her head at him. “I couldn’t let Will down like that.”

“Right. Because it’ll be much better to let him down after you’ve been married a few years.”

“You don’t know that we’ll end up unhappy,” Belle said, staring into her drink. “Nobody knows that.”

“No, but you’re not exactly off to a great start. Do you really want to get married? Because if you never actually say what you want, you can’t possibly expect anyone to know.”

Belle looked at her glass. “I want another one of these.”

* * *

 

  
**TODAY**

  
Belle screamed as she came, collapsing against Gold as she shuddered with the aftershocks. He kissed her neck, whispering sweet nothings as he thrust up into her and finished.

After a few moments that seemed to take forever, she finally separated from him, panting, but sated. He was the same as they laid quietly on the bed, nothing between them but the sound of their own breathing.

It was almost something like contentment.

Belle’s phone rang, rudely reminding her that a world outside this room existed. She scrambled to find it somewhere in the remnants of their latest melee.

Once she did, Belle got the unfortunate reminder that she had a fiance and he was the one calling her.

"Will, hi."

"Hey, Belle. All ready for the big night?"

She blanked, the blood just starting to come back to her brain.

"The wedding!"

"Oh, right,” she said.

Belle sat up. Gold went to his side of the bed, getting up and walking off. She heard the bathroom door slam shut and turned back to her call. She heard cheering and whooping in the background.

"Our wedding!"

"Will! Will! Will!"

Belle shook her head. "What are you doing?"

“Oh, you know how the guys are. The party continues!”

She heard another cheer.

“Sounds like fun.”

“What have you been up to?,” he asked. As Belle fumbled for an excuse, he dismissed it. “Ah, never mind, I’ve got a lot more to do! See you tonight, love!”

They cheered again and he hung up without further comment.

Belle laid alone for a moment wondering what had happened, how she had found herself where she was and where she was going from here.

The door to the bathroom opened. She turned away suddenly remembering she was only wearing a skirt and the man who was coming out was a near stranger who looked completely recovered from the debauching, while she was married to him.

She sheepishly looked for her bra and blouse, putting on the former. She caught him looking and he looked at his shoes.

“I’ll call the concierge, have him get a car.”

“A car?”

“To go to the courthouse.”

“Right,” Belle said, putting her blouse back on and buttoning it up.

* * *

  
**LAST NIGHT**

  
Belle laughed.

“I’m completely serious,” Gold said smiling, an unfamiliar sensation brought on by his fourth Scotch.

“Your ex-wife did not marry a pirate.”

“Well, perhaps he’s not technically a pirate...”

“Or maybe he’s not at all a pirate.”

“That remains to be seen.”

She giggled.

“You’re pretty when you smile.” She eyed him oddly and he felt drink had loosened his tongue, making him sound like a fool. “You are pretty, I mean, you’re gorgeous, but you must know that...”

He had totally lost it.

He shrugged as she waited for him to speak sense.

“I much prefer you smiling to crying. That’s all.”

“Thank you,” she said. “I do as well.”

They sipped their drinks.

“My mother died two months ago,” Belle finally said.

“I’m sorry.”

Belle shrugged. “I haven’t... had much fun since then.”

“Well, I never have much fun.”

“I can see that, most boring drink in the world.”

He nodded at hers. “Better than that glowing monstrosity.”

“It tastes good. You should get one,” said Belle.

“I don’t think so.”

“Afraid you can’t handle it?,” she asked with an aura of bravado and then ruined it by giggling.

“I expect I can handle anything you throw my way.” He got the bartender’s attention and then motioned at Belle’s glass. “Two of these.”

“Two Citrus and Bubbles coming up.”

Gold shook his head. “Citrus and Bubbles. Bloody hell."

* * *

  
**TODAY**

Belle rode in the back of the limo. Gold stared at his Blackberry.

“It’s nothing personal,” she said.

He shook his head. “Why on Earth would I take it personally?”

She looked. He was boring holes into his phone.

“Before my mother died, I said I would marry Will.”

“It’s really none of my business is it now, dearie? We are two strangers who happened to get drunk and get married. It happens.”

“I-”

“I really must be answering my emails,” he said.

Belle turned to stare out the window as the Strip passed her by. She could see Gold’s reflection in the window.

He was not checking his emails. He was just staring at the phone, the screen having gone black.

She was a horrible person and she was going to hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I just want to thank everyone for your continued comments and kudos on this story. I'm sorry I haven't been able to get back to everyone, but I just started a new job and this is in addition to my other job, so, please bear with me. I do read them and appreciate them. Thanks again.

**NOW**

“I still don’t know why I had to come,” said Emma as they walked into the courthouse.

“You’re a cop,” said Ariel.

“She’s a cop,” Emma said motioning at Mulan.

“She’s going through something,” said Ariel, waving her hand at her friend.

“What? Like losing her last tenuous grasp on her heterosexuality?,” asked Emma.

Mulan snapped her head at Ariel. “You told her!”

“She didn’t have to tell me anything. I saw you feeling up Aurora last night.”

They continued walking into the courthouse.

“So, let me get this straight,” said Emma, “Belle married some old guy and they came here for an annulment and somehow she got arrested for contempt? She didn’t tell you anything else?”

They arrived in line behind a dark-haired woman. The clerk called her up.

“I’m here on behalf of Raghnall Gold and Belle French, to pay their fines and see to their release.”

“That’ll be a thousand dollars each.”

“That’s fine. I have cash.”

“Hey, I’m here for Belle French,” said Emma.

The woman turned and arched an eyebrow. “She has friends. What a surprise.”

“What is that supposed to mean?,” Emma snarled.

“Well, I just assumed she would be expecting my boss to get her out.”

“Who are you?”

“Regina Mills. And who might you be?”

“I’m Emma. This is Ariel and Mulan.”

“Well, it was quite a fortunate alliance your friend made. Congratulations, I suppose.”

“What are you talking about?,” asked Mulan.

“Waking up married to the richest lawyer in Boston. Quite a catch.” 

“For your information, she is going to wake up married to her fiance, Will!,” said Ariel.

Regina shook her head. “Dear God, there’s more of you?”

A door opened. Belle emerged from it.

“Thank you so much,” said Belle.

“Don’t thank us, she got you out,” said Emma, motioning at Regina.

Belle frowned. “Who are you?”

“Regina Mills. I work at the firm.”

“What firm?”

“Your husband’s firm.”

Belle shook her head in disbelief. “He told you?!”

“He had to when I wanted to know why I was getting you out of jail.”

“Yeah, why were you in jail?,” asked Emma.

Belle looked over at Regina.

“I did just get your bail money out of my own account,” said Regina. “I think I’m entitled to story time.”

* * *

 

  
**EARLIER**

 

Belle sat next to Raghnall as he filled out the form. They were in a room full of couples doing exactly the same, seeking to keep what happened in Vegas from leaving Vegas. Though she couldn’t spot much internal conflict about it from anyone else. Gold clearly wasn’t enjoying it, unfazed as he tried to remain.

Not that Belle was terribly eager, either.

He was silently scribbling and finally placed the clipboard in front of her.

“What?”

“Sign,” he said, not looking at her.

“Why don’t you just sign it? It can be either one of us, can’t it?”

“Just sign.”

“You do it,” she said, crossing her arms.

“You’re the woman. This is the gentlemanly thing to do.”

“I thought you weren’t a gentleman.”

“I’m not.”

“Then why won’t you just sign it?”

“Why won’t you? You’re the one who wants to marry your nice fiance.”

“Don’t make this about me.”

“No, but it is about you, dearie because difficult as it may be for you to imagine, I do not often wake up married to beautiful women that I can’t keep my hands off. While I recognize that it might have been a horrible mistake on your part and I would never force you to stay, I am greedy enough to not want to end it myself.” He held out the clipboard. “So sign the bloody thing if you want out so badly.”

Hands shaking, Belle took the clipboard as Gold looked away from her.

All she had to do was sign. Sign and she could forget this happened and she could marry Will.

“What’s the matter?,” Gold finally queried after hours passed for Belle.

She threw down the clipboard and hurried off.

Nothing.

“Belle-”

She spun around to face him. The way he looked at her... Sometimes there was almost something there.

“We can’t get far without this,” he said, holding up the clipboard.

“I don’t care,” said Belle. It was all just too much. “You sign it.”

He looked at the paper briefly and exhaled as he looked back up at her.

“We’ve already established that I won’t. I will never turn you down.”

“Good,” said Belle.

She grabbed him again, for the second time in three hours and smashed her lips against his.

She just wanted to feel him, to feel something.

She ran her hands through his hair and worked them down his back to squeeze that fine bum. He groaned against her.

“Come on,” she whispered.

He was headed for the door, she dragged him through the nearest door, not really giving much thought to what was on the other side.

The other side turned out to be a closet full of office furniture. Belle slammed the door shut behind them and pushed Gold to the nearest available flat surface, a desk shoved up against the wall. She got on top of him, he was already getting hard.

This was becoming second nature, she briefly thought there must be some latent muscle memory from the night before as their hands went to push aside the skirt and pants that had suddenly become a very inconvenient obstacle.

He surprised her, though, flipping her so she was on the desk,  staring up at him as he gazed at her with lust-filled brown eyes.

His hand moved to caress her cheek and he brought his fingers to her lips.

There was that look again.

She brought her hands to pull him against her and the lust returned as he began pounding into her at a breakneck pace from the ragged edge, there was nothing gentle, no toying, just unrepentant want.

Belle was so taken up in the moment that she didn’t notice the desk banging into the wall as she toiled on the edge of her orgasm. She wrapped her legs around Gold, pulling him closer and she finally came.

She did notice when the cops broke the door down.   
 

* * *

 

  
**NOW**

Belle’s friends and Regina stared at her.

“The wall was sort of shared with one of the courtrooms?,” she said apologetically. “Raghnall got the judge to lower the charges to contempt of court.”

The staring passed into wide-eyed gawking.

“It’s always the quiet ones,” mused Emma.

“I knew we shouldn’t have left you alone,” scowled Ariel.

“Wow,” said Emma.

“Wow indeed,” added Regina.

Belle looked at Mulan for a response.

“I would really like to get to a point where we could start talking about my problem.”

“You like having sex with Aurora. As far as problems go, that’s not a horrible one to have. The part where she’s kind of engaged, that is kind of a problem, but hey, Belle was engaged.”

“I am still engaged,” Belle said defensively.

Mulan raised an eyebrow at her.

“I am!”

“Well, you were engaged if you could get this annulment thing to go through,” said Mulan.

“Yeah and no judge is going to give you that after you just got arrested for disturbing a court proceeding via sex,” said Emma.

“We could ask.”

Regina laughed and shook her head. “I am not asking for that.”

“Face it, Belle, you’re not marrying Will today, but hey, that leaves more time for the burrito challenge.”

Regina sighed. “Dare I ask what is the burrito challenge?”

“It’s a six pound burrito. If you eat the whole thing, it’s free.”

“I can’t let Will down like that.”

Another door opened and Gold emerged.

“Are you all right?,” Gold asked Belle.

“Yes, thank you,” said Belle.

Regina looked at Gold questioningly.

“Yes, Regina, thank you for coming,” he said.

“What is wrong with you?!,” Ariel blurted suddenly, causing the other courthouse patrons to look at them. “Are you some kind of sex addict?!”

“Ariel!,” snapped Belle.

“Yeah, I don’t know if you’re one to talk, borrowing my car and leaving a condom wrapper in it,” said Emma.

“How do you have sex with your boyfriend in a Volkswagen Bug?,” asked Mulan.

“We’re not talking about me,” Ariel shrieked. “We’re talking about these two and whatever weird thing it is they have going!”

Gold looked at Belle. “May I speak to you alone?”

Ariel rolled her eyes.

“Please,” said Belle.

They stepped to the other side of the lobby, Ariel’s hawk eyes watching them as Emma began speaking to Regina.

“I am afraid we won’t be able to annul this marriage today.”

“Yeah, I’m getting that,” Belle acknowledged.

“Where I live in Massachusetts, the waiting period for a divorce is ninety days. Maine is sixty days.”

Belle looked up. “When did I say I lived in Maine?”

“Last night,” he answered quickly. “So, I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to stay with me.”

“To stay with you?”

“It’s not forever, dearie and I don’t think you have any strong feelings about your fiance and you don’t have any strong feelings about me, why not me? I would try to make you very happy.”

“I, uh, I-”

“You don’t have to give me an answer now,” he stammered. “I’m in town the next two days and you’ll still have to divorce me whatever you decide.”

Regina approached. “Sorry to interrupt, but we’re going to be late for the cocktail hour and I’m informed Mrs. Gold has a wedding to attend.”

Gold shrugged. “I suppose you ought to turn up for that one way or the other.”

“Yes,” said Belle.

“I hope you’ll give my proposal some consideration.”

“I will,” she promised.

Gold and Regina left as Belle’s friends rushed towards her.

“What did he say?,” Ariel demanded.

It had been something like a proposal. A proposal from a man she was already married to, but barely knew.

He would try to make her very happy.

Belle was damned if she didn’t think that was a more tempting proposal than Will’s.

Right. She was damned either way.

She was a horrible person and she was going to hell.

“Hey,” said Emma, “you don’t have Regina’s number, do you?”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry it's been a while. I'm still adjusting to the new job and this is the first day in a week I haven't had to be anywhere work related. I appreciate all your reviews and kudos. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

Belle endured Ariel’s criticism all the way back to the hotel. The only interruption was Emma’s dismay at discovering the cafe with the burrito challenge had in fact closed.

“I need to think,” Belle declared as Ariel took a breath in the elevator.

“Think about what?,” Ariel demanded.

“About what to order from room service,” Emma groaned.

“Could you stop thinking about your stomach?,” asked Ariel.

They entered the hotel room to find Ruby, Mary Margaret and Aurora waiting. They were gathered in the room’s small seating area with supplies and champagne.

“Hey, soon to be married woman,” said Ruby. “We came to help you get ready.”

“I have mani pedi supplies,” said Mary Margaret.

“Wedding might be off,” said Emma, walking over to throw herself on the bed. She began to rummage for the room service menu. 

“What?,” Aurora gasped.

“Belle married an old man while she was drunk,” Mulan announced, taking a seat as far away from Aurora as possible.

“Hold on. He’s not that old,” Belle corrected. 

“How old is he?,” asked Mary Margaret.

“Old enough,” said Ariel.

Emma stretched out as she found the room service menu.

“He’s not that old.”

“He has a cane,” said Ariel.

“Greg had a cane,” Emma shot back.

“Yeah and he was old,” Ariel countered.

“That’s not fair,” said Mary Margaret.

“No, it’s not,” Emma agreed. “The sex was hot.”

Mary Margaret took a breath and closed her eyes. “I wasn’t talking about the sex.”

“Greg was a great boyfriend.”

“Aside from the drug problem,” said Mulan.

“At least they were prescription and the sex was still good. You want orgasms? Give me an old guy... or a woman.” She nodded at Belle. “She knows.”

“Knows what?,” asked Aurora.

Ariel shook her head. “She got arrested for having sex with the old guy.”

Ruby leaned in. “What were you doing?”

“Ruby!,” Mary Margaret exclaimed.

“Oh, come on, if you got arrested for sex it must be worth hearing about.” A mischievous smile poked out from red lips. “Come on, Belle. Spill.”

“I...” Belle stammered.

“Spill!,” demanded Ruby.

“He was just...”

“Just what?!”

“I don’t know, fucking me?! I mean, I tried to be on top, but he flipped me...”

“I’ll call you back.” Emma put the phone down. “Okay, yeah, let’s hear that from the beginning.”

“Could we not?,” asked Ariel.

“I want to hear it from the beginning,” Ruby seconded. She looked over at Mary Margaret’s disapproving schoolmarm look. “Don’t even pretend you don’t.”

“That’s all there was!,” Belle declared. “Then there was this morning.”

“What do you mean this morning?,” asked Mulan.

Ariel was aghast at the news. “You slept with him again? You cheated on Will?”

“Again, I don’t think it’s cheating on Will when she’s married to Gold,” Mulan argued.

“This is hot married sex?!,” Ruby questioned. “That exists?! Does he make you come every time?”

“Yes,” Belle guiltily admitted. “I don’t know. We just can’t stop having sex.”

“Oh, how miserable,” drolled Emma. “Let me cry for you.”

“What happened this morning?,” Ruby eagerly demanded, leaning forward.

“I sort of jumped him in the hallway...”

“Don’t forget the biting,” said Mulan.

“The biting?!”

“We came here so you could marry Will,” said Ariel.

“She’s not marrying Will. She can’t marry Will because she got caught banging in the courthouse.” Emma ignored Mary Margaret’s flustered gasp. “So we should probably stop talking about that like it’s happening.”

Ariel looked at Belle. “You want to marry Will, though, right?”

Belle stared at her friend as if she was looking for the answer.

“I knew it,” Ruby declared.

“Knew what?,” Belle demanded.

“You’re not that into him. You never have been.”

Mary Margaret looked at Ruby chastisingly and then back at Belle. “Maybe Ruby isn’t being as delicate as she could be, but maybe the reason you ended up with-”

“Married,” Emma interjected. “Can’t stop fucking.”

“Thank you, Emma. Maybe it’s fate. Maybe you were supposed to find each other.”

Ariel threw herself on a chair in disgust. “Fate is not how things happen. You have to work for them, to compromise.”

“Like when you compromised by moving to Maine with your boyfriend and leaving your cool dance company job behind,” said Ruby.

Ariel glared.

“What did he say to you?,” Mulan asked Belle.

“Who?”

Mulan rolled her eyes. “Your husband.”

“He said that, well, since we were going to be married to each other for a couple months anyway and he wondered if-”

“If?,” Mary Margaret prodded.

“He said he would try to make me very happy.”

Aurora gasped audibly. Mary Margaret looked close to swooning.

“Well, shit,” said Emma.

Belle turned to her. “What?”

“That’s so romantic,” breathed Mary Margaret.

“I know, even I’m moved,” said Ruby.

“But Will-”

Belle snapped her head at Ariel. “Ruby’s right, I don’t love Will.”

“Then why were you with him?!”

“I don’t know! It just seemed like a good idea! I promised my mum...” she trailed off. “But if I don’t love Will and I can’t say for certain that I love Raghnall-”

“Who’s Raghnall?,” Ruby interrupted.

“My husband.”

“Sheesh.” Ruby wrinkled her nose.

“Just why is it so much worse to give him a trial run?,” asked Belle.

“Wow, that’s pretty sound logic,” said Emma. She sat up. “Okay, I’m down, but we’ve got to tell Will before I have to get in a dress.”

“Right,” said Belle. “Tell Will.”

“You do have to tell him,” Mary Margaret gently added.

Ariel looked pissed.

“Right, let me just take a shower,” said Belle.

“Yeah, probably not a great idea to walk in smelling like sex,” said Ruby.

“Right...” Belle agreed.

She walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

She had to tell Will, that much was obvious as she turned on the shower and began stripping. She just had to figure out how after he was so kind when she lost her mother. Now this wedding and he had invested so much in it.

She couldn’t let him down. Even the respite of the shower didn’t give Belle the answer she needed.

That left one solution.

Bolting.

She was a horrible person and she was going to hell.

 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**LAST NIGHT**

  
Belle sighed loudly and rested her head on Gold’s shoulder. She took her hand and rubbed it across his chest, feeling out his chest as she hummed. They had been at the bar hours now and it was late enough that everyone was drunk and no one noticed them as being any more drunk.

Or how touchy Belle was getting with Gold. 

“You look so nice in that shirt...” she said. “How do you do that?”

Gold took another sip of his cocktail. “You’re one of those people who gets overly affectionate when you’re pissed, aren’t you?”

“At least I didn’t sing along to every Rod Stewart song that came on...” She buried her forehead in his neck. “You smell good...”

He took a sniff of her. “So do you.” He paused, trying to recall whatever thought he had before she began rubbing his chest, the buzz of alcohol and a beautiful woman too much to overcome.

“Will doesn’t smell good...” She groaned. “How can I marry someone who doesn’t smell good?”

“Don’t marry the wanker...”

“He’s not a wanker. He’s nice...”

“Wanker.”

“My mum died. She was sick, really sick and he helped out.”

“So?”

Belle looked up at him in shock.

“Your mum was sick. He was supposed to help out. You don’t get bloody medals for it and you don’t marry people because they were nice.”

“I bet you’re nice.”

“I’m really not.”

“Yes, you are...” Belle carded her fingers through Gold’s hair and closed her eyes. “Your hair is soft.”

 

* * *

  
**TODAY**

 

“What are you doing?”

Belle looked up at Emma. The blonde crossed her arms and arched a brow.

“Nothing, I’m just looking for...”

Emma sighed. “You’re so not a good liar.”

“No,” Belle agreed.

“Belle, I’ve run from just about everything in my life and I know the look of someone who’s trying to do the same thing.”

“I just can’t see Will.”

“I know it’s going to be hard, but it doesn’t take that long to say you married another guy you would rather keep fucking.” She shrugged. “You don’t have to put in the fucking part.”

“If I go down there I know I’ll just give in.”

“You can’t give in, Belle. You’re married to someone else.”

“I just will! It’s what I do!”

“Yeah, you’ve got a problem with being a pushover.” Emma considered. “What is it you’re planning?”

“I need to bolt.”

“That’s your whole plan?”

Ruby joined them immediately startling Belle.

“Hey, what are you two doing?”

Emma turned to Ruby. “Belle’s bolting.”

Ruby shrugged. “Okay.”

“What? Just like that you’re onboard?,” asked Belle.

“Hey, you’ve saved my ass too many times for me to have any right to question you. If you want to bolt, okay.” She turned to the blonde. “Emma. You in?”

“Yeah, anything to keep me out of that stupid dress.”

Belle frowned. “You said you liked it.”

“You said you wanted to marry Will.”

“Fair enough.”

“What do you need?,” asked Ruby.

“My purse.”

Ariel called. “Belle, you almost ready?”

Emma shook her head. “Don’t worry, we’ve got it.”

Emma and Ruby went back in the sitting area of the hotel room.

“I just can’t believe that she did this,” Ariel whispered. “After everything they’ve been through together.”

“Everyone has their secrets,” said Ruby.

“No, they don’t.”

A light bulb went off for Emma. “Yeah, they do. Even Mary Margaret.”

Mary Margaret shot Emma a scowl for throwing her under the bus.

Aurora leaned forward. “What is she talking about?”

“Yeah, Mary Margaret,” said Ruby as she used her considerable height to take up the doorframe. “Spill.”

Mary Margaret ground her teeth. “Well, before I met David- obviously- I dated this guy who owned a chain of home improvement stores in Utah.”

“That’s your big secret?” Mulan looked at her askance. “Home improvement?”

Emma used the distraction to reach onto the bed where Belle’s purse lay and casually picked it up, edging back towards the doorway with it behind her back.

Mary Margaret let out a deep sigh. “He asked me to come home to meet the family and the family included his kids... and his wives.”

“What?!,” Ariel shouted. Emma took the distraction of the big reveal to pass Belle her purse behind Ruby. She looked sideways to see Belle quietly tiptoeing out the door as Mary Margaret continued her tale.

“Obviously they all knew about each other.”

“That’s not obvious,” said Aurora.

“They lived in a row of houses! Look, I just decided that lifestyle wasn’t for me,” said Mary Margaret. “And besides that I think one of the wives had it in for me...”

“Does David know?,” Ariel asked.

Mary Margaret sneered. “David’s first wife was a dominatrix. He doesn’t get to look down on me.”

* * *

  
Belle tried Raghnall’s room first, but he wasn’t there so she headed back down to the convention. The schedule of events listed a cocktail hour and she headed to the designated ballroom where she was again faced with the difficulty of trying to get in.

“I am his wife.”

“Right,” said the same man from that morning.

“Look, I’m just trying to escape from a wedding. I really need to go in.”

“Why do you need to escape from a wedding?”

Belle couldn’t find a convincing answer that did not involve mentioning her engagement to another person.

* * *

 

“I was looking forward to seeing you again, Raghnall,” Zelena breathed as her cleavage got too far into Gold’s personal space for his liking.

He stepped away, but found himself walking into one of the tables.

“Is that so?”

Zelena had him cornered.

“I had some things I really wanted to discuss with you. Perhaps in private?”

Luckily, Regina came over with the most welcome and miraculous words he had ever heard.

“Gold, your wife’s outside.”

“His what?!,” Zelena yelped.

“Oh, thank God,” he said without a thought. “Excuse me.”

Gold went to the doorway and saw Belle arguing with one of the door monitors.

“Belle.”

She looked up.

“Hi.”

He looked down at the monitor. “She’s with me. She’s my plus one.”

Belle looked smugly at the man behind the table and Gold quickly took her on his arm.

“I thought you had a wedding to get to.”

“Yes, I wanted to talk about that actually-”

He saw Zelena barreling towards them.

Belle continued unaware. “I wanted to discuss your proposal.”

“Yes, of course, I wonder if I might ask a favor?” Gold never took his eyes off Zelena.

“What?”

“Pretend we’re married and you’re happy with that.”

“Pretend?”

Belle’s eyes went up to meet Zelena as she marched towards them.

“Raghnall, who’s this?”

He froze a moment, but Belle filled in.

“I’m Belle. His wife.”

“Oh, really? When did this happy event occur?”

Belle looked at Gold. He wasn’t answering quickly. She moved to wrap her arm around his waist.

“When was it?,” Belle asked. She flashed a grin at Zelena. “Time flies when you’re having fun.”

“And what is it you do, Belle?”

“I work in my family’s flower shop.”

“Oh, a room full of lawyers. That must be so boring for you not being able to keep up.”

“Well, nothing’s ever boring with Raghnall.” She leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek.

A man hurried forth.

“Ms. Green! We need help with the buffet!”

“Won’t you excuse me?”

She hurried off, snapping at the man along the way.

“Who was that?,” asked Belle.

“Zelena Green. She’s on the conference committee and incidentally my least favorite person in the world.”

“What did she do?”

“No matter. Thank you for helping.” He turned to her. “So, what did happen with your wedding?”

“I’m not going.”

He frowned. “Is that an option?”

“Does your offer still stand?”

He considered a moment before answering.

“As I’ve told you before, I won’t refuse you if that’s what you truly wish.”

“It is. At least for now.”

“Very well then, but are you certain you want to run off like this? You seemed very conflicted about your fiancé before.”

She threw her hands up. “What am I going to say to him? How can I possibly explain this?”

“Belle, you don’t want to run off like this. Believe me, you’ll hate yourself if you do.”

She looked at him unconvinced.

“I can go with you?,” he offered.

For the first time ever, Belle decided she would be brave.

“Okay.”

* * *

 

**THE NIGHT BEFORE**

 

In the ensuing cocktails, Belle had practically worked her way into his lap and it was intoxicating, only adding on to the layers of drink.

He just wanted to keep this up.

“The sex isn’t good.”

“What?” The introduction of sex into the conversation was not doing anything to distract him from how good she felt flush against him.

“No orgasms, when it even happens...” She looked up at him with those big eyes. “How about you? Are you good at sex?”

He smirked, encouraged by alcohol-fueled hubris. “I could give you as many orgasms as you wanted.”

She leaned forward to kiss him. It was a heady mix of booze and lust.

“You’re a good kisser,” Belle declared.

“I can do much more than that, dearie.”

She frowned. “I should just get married to you. Then you can give me orgasms and I don’t have to marry will because I’m married to you!” Belle’s smile grew as she realized the drunken brilliance of her idea. “We could do that!”

And in a fit of similar drunken brilliance, Gold also thought it was a great idea.

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

**TODAY**

Belle steeled herself as they made their way to the event room where her wedding had been scheduled. She was already late and figured Will would already be wondering what had happened.

  
“This is it,” she said, motioning at the doors to Event Room H.

“Are you ready?,” asked Gold.

Belle nodded, biting her lip.

“You start. I’ll jump in if you have problems.”

Belle steeled herself and they opened the door to the room. 

To find it empty. The lights were on. The complimentary floral arrangements were there, but there were no guests and definitely no fiance.

“Oh,” said Belle.

“That was decidedly anticlimactic,” Gold agreed.

Belle shrugged. “I guess the girls must have told him. I didn’t realize it was that easy.”

She sat down in one of the chairs in the front row. Gold followed suit.

“So, I guess we should talk about us...” Belle began.

“Yes.”

“What did you have in mind for this trial?”

He cleared his throat. “Well, I have a house in Boston. You could come live there. I would have Regina or someone at the office draw up the necessary documents and if you aren’t pleased with the arrangement at the end of the prescribed time period, all you must do is file.”

Belle nodded.

“I was also thinking we might go together somewhere, to get to know each other better.”

She tilted her head at him. “You mean like a honeymoon?”

“Just a holiday where two recently married people-”

“That’s a honeymoon.”

“Fine. A honeymoon if you like.”

“And do we keep the sex?”

He looked pained. “I’d like to keep the sex. We seem rather good at it, however if you-”

“No, I want the sex. I really like the sex.”

“Then it stays.”

“Good,” said Belle. She stood. “I’d like to start.”

“Here? Really?”

“Hey, I paid for the room, I can do what I want in it.” Belle reached under her skirt and enjoyed Gold’s slack-jawed expression as she pushed her panties down. She went to straddle his lap and placed his hands on her thighs, giving him tender kisses he desperately returned.

“Are you sure, Belle?”

She reached down to undo his trousers.

“Very sure.”

It was all they needed. They kissed, groping each other through layers of clothing, then reaching under to find bare flesh. It wasn’t long before she coaxed him into readiness for her and sank down, her knees precariously balanced on the neighboring chairs as she rode him hard.

“That’s it,” Gold encouraged. “Very good, Belle.”

“I’m, I’m-”

Though they had only been at it for less than a day, they had worked up a rhythm. Gold went under her skirt to place her hands on her hips, thrusting up into her.

This was what she needed. The release from... everything. From grief, from obligation, from commitments she didn’t want. When they were together like this, that was all that mattered. Belle felt free.

“Oh, God, yes! Raghnall! Fuck!”

If she had not been quite so free, Belle might have noticed voices outside the door. Mainly of her friends and her fiancé.

Then she might have noticed as the door was opening.

As she did, it was already open and Will, her friends and his friends stood gawking at her. Belle got to experience a mix of orgasm and embarrassment bringing her very quickly back to Earth.

Gold looked up at her slack jawed expression and rolled his eyes.

“Twice in one day. This is ridiculous,” he declared.

“Wow,” said Emma.

“I need some ice water,” Ruby declared.

Ariel looked furious and Will... was not saying much. He spun around to leave his friends following shortly behind. They were left with Belle’s friends, save Mary Margaret who followed her own fiancé as he chased Will.

“Will, wait!,” Belle called as Gold tucked himself back in his trousers.

“I can’t believe you!,” Ariel snapped. “Two days in Las Vegas and you turned into- into a sex fiend!”

“I didn’t mean to,” Belle tried to defend herself.

Ariel stormed out.

“Okay, what were you thinking?,” asked Mulan.

“Thinking might be overstating it,” Aurora added. 

“I thought you were bolting!,” said Emma.

“I was, then I came back and I thought you had told him.”

“No, we had to pretend you were meeting us,” Ruby explained. She looked at Gold. “Then Will was in the wrong place and he decided to come with us and we thought for sure you wouldn’t be here! I’m Ruby, by the way.”

“Though on the bright side, he probably realizes it’s over now,” said Emma.

She was a horrible person and she was going to hell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again, everyone! I hope I've helped to lessen the deficit of waking up married in Vegas fic in this fandom. 
> 
> If that seems like an odd ending, it's because I've decided to make some kind of series of this crack. As you can see, Belle and Gold have some things to work out and I didn't feel as if I could resolve them here. I don't have a date on that, but sometime.


End file.
